Ao Oni Stuck
by Nerdy Rainbows
Summary: An abandoned mansion outside of town attracts the attention of eight teenagers. Little do they know that once you're in you can't get out, you're left for dead. Based off of Ao Oni. T for language, character death and possible smut . More info inside!
1. Commence Adventure

**A/N:** _Alright so for those of you who care, this is kinda important? Basically this is based off of Ao Oni (6.23 version) and HetaOni is some ways. I'm going to add in all the alpha characters, but I'm not sure how yet. This will have character death so I'm just going to go with this is kinda two doomed time lines that merged. Like because if I kill of Jane, John wouldn't be born in that timeline and same for Jake and Jane or anyone really. (Those were just examples I'm not gonna kill all of those people off! I don't think I will at least). ANYWAYS, thank you for reading my story and I hope you like it. c:_

* * *

One

**==Commence Adventure.**

Your name is Jake English and you are about to start the adventure. You had finally convinced your friends to come to a certain abandoned mansion with you, one just a bit a ways from town. Of course you could of gone alone, but where was the fun adventuring by yourself when you had some good chums who could tag along?

Originally it was only supposed to be you and your pal Dirk coming to explore this mystery mansion, but Jane had and Roxy had _insisted _on coming and who were you to deny that? The more the merrier is what they say! You think you might have offended them by not inviting them in the first place. You only did that though because you thought–well knew–that they would get scared.

Just looking at Jane you know she doesn't want to be here anymore. The poor girl, she looks frightened, maybe you should bring her home? No, you just got here! If she really wanted to leave you're sure Roxy would have no problem taking her back. Its not like you were forcing her to go inside or anything, it would definitely be more of a scare then the outside!

Different types of tree's covered the yard, paths going into the forest were everywhere though you weren't interested in those right now. You could always look there later if you wanted! They covered the area so you couldn't see the house in the midst of all the greenery. The main path was the only one that was made of stone, the rest being just dirt and gravel. So you had made the assumptions to head that way, and looked like you were right!

The place looked antique. It was huge in size, you presume the walls were originally white though over the years dirt has been collected on the outside of it, but surprisingly no graffiti. The windows were barred, the metal rusting but sturdy looking. Two large wooden doors showed the way in, and you find yourself going up to them leaving the others behind. They could follow if they wanted too!

You step inside the door slamming shut behind you, but you hardly take notice. You're more captivated in the looks of the inside, because it seems as if a place like this should be brand new, not some old creaky house.

But something tells you there is more to it then just its looks.

**==Jake: Be the sensible guy.**

Your name is Dirk Strider and you are officially the person here with the most common sense. No matter how rundown, eerie, or odd a place looked, that did not mean it was haunted. Monsters, ghosts, elves, none of that shit existed. You had merely tagged along with your friends to see this abode to prove yourself right. Rumours were just a pile of horseshit, and by coming you were only helping to spread the massive amounts of shit that people would hear. You knew English well enough to know he'd bend the truth around this and make it sound like it was some kind of daring crusade that turned into a full-out monster mania battle.

Jake English, your best bro, was the one who found this place. The way he explained was that he had overheard some old geezers talking about the mansion, recalling the group of kids who had gone to it, and never came back. One of them said a monster game and ate them all right up; the other said that the kids themselves were monsters haunting the place. To you, it was ridiculous.

You're not the only one who came with Jake though, the girls had as well. Roxy Lalonde had to be one of the most fucked up girls you have ever met. Not that it was a bad thing; you learned to live with the girl after knowing her for seventeen years. The two of you have known each other since you were in diapers; she was practically your sister by now. In fact she lived just across the hall from you in an apartment building. She lived with her mother who was constantly away on business trips, leaving Roxy alone with her sister. The lack of parental advice lead the girl to becoming an alcoholic and you can't remember a time in the past two years where her voice wasn't slurred with booze.

On the other hand there was Roxy's best friend: Jane Crocker. She was more of a quiet type, having that natural gentle look to her. Maybe a bit of a dorky one too. Her and Roxy were inseparable despite their big differences in personality. Who ever said opposites attract had gotten the two of them spot on. Unlike Roxy, Jane was a deadbeat with passion. Being around so many people only got her nervous which made her talk less then usual, and not to mention sweat like a pig. So usually she refrained from joining any activities with large crowds.

Now it was only the four of you, which made things completely different. You were the best of friends, four peas in a pod, as tight as Twilightsparkle and Spike are: the four of you where just that amazing of friends. Which meant it was only natural that all of you had came, though it was really only you who had gotten the invitation. But wherever Jake went Jane went, and wherever Jane went Roxy went.

You're all standing outside of the mansion, Jake standing a bit in front of you looking it over. After a moment of silence he steps forward advancing towards the door with a curious look on his face, brows furrowed, worrying his bottom lip with two large buckteeth. You know he's not uncertain on this idea in any sort of sense, hell the kid practically lived for adventure, it was Jane you were worried about.

"Is this really such a good idea?" You hear he ask, her voice soft and scared. She's clinging to Roxy's side–who is probably drunk considering she's swaying on her feet–a water bottle in her hand. Well, more like a booze bottle.

"Dun't worry Janey, we'll be fine," she drawls, waving her free hand in the air.

You're too busy listening to the conversation between the two girls to notice that Jake has opened the door and let himself in. Its only when the wooden board slams back into place that the three of you turn your attention back to the house. With no hesitation you follow in the adventurous boy's footsteps, opening the door and stepping inside to feel a slight chill. Its not the kind that comes from a natural breeze, or an air conditioning vent, it feels sort of odd, like it wasn't supposed to be there.

The inside of the place is pretty amazing if you do say so yourself. It looks like it's still brand new; the floor a mahogany colour, a shine coming off it like it was varnished just yesterday. There are three halls heading in all separate directions, and a spiral staircase leading upwards. It looks like one of the ones in those shitty black and white movies, where the girl is dressed all fancy walking down the stairs like some kind of million-dollar babe. Maybe this is where they shot those scenes; it looks like it would of worked perfectly.

Jake is in front of you, his hands placed on his hips, eyes wandering from place to place as he studies the surroundings. Footsteps approach behind you and its obvious that Roxy has finally coaxed Jane inside. You take a few steps forward so you're standing beside English. He turns to face you, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Isn't it just fantastic, Strider? Has such a peculiar look to it!"

You're about to retort when Crocker cuts you off, practically flying forwards to latch herself onto Jake's right arm, replying for you. "Its just beautiful!" She gives a small innocent sounding laugh, but you know what's going on. Roxy does too, and this earns her a swig of her vodka, looking over at the two of them. You're not sure if its Jane or Jake she's glaring at but it doesn't really matter.

After a moment of listening to Jake and Jane talk you turn to walk over beside the blond girl, moving a hand to push the bottle away from her mouth when she tries to take another sip of her beverage. She looks at you, giving a small huff.

"Look what'chu did Drik! Dirk. Now it's spilt on my shirt! An' its new too!"

"My bad," you say, giving the smallest of smirks.

Jane is busy batting her eyelashes at Jake, who doesn't seem to notice–or care for that matter, and you and Roxy are in a dispute on whether you should pay for her shirt or not. But both things are interrupted when a crash comes from somewhere down the hall to your right.

Immediately you can see Jake's attention turning to the noise, one hand reaching towards the pistol in his left holster, other armed still being clasped tightly by Jane, who has that alarmed look back on her face. You hold a hand up to motion to everyone that you'll go check it out.

"Will you manage by yourself, or do you need me to tag along?" Jake is giving you one of those anxious looks, itching to go and explore.

Instead of letting him come you shake your head no, turning on heel to start walking down the corridor. "Nah, I got this one. Besides someone needs to stay back and protect the ladies."

You doubt that anyone will have a complaint with that considering Jake loves playing the hero, almost as much as Jane likes swooning over him, and Roxy likes getting between them. Such a sight, it was amusing almost. You had pulled yourself out of the love triangle about a year ago now, seeing as it was pointless to fight over Jake like the ladies were doing. Besides it was obvious to you that he had a thing for chicks, not dicks.

The first door that comes into sight is on the right side of the hallway, and you reach for it, only to find it locked. The only other one is at the end of the hall, so you decide that must be where the ruckus came from. You feel yourself having the urge to draw your katana, just in case. In case of what? It wasn't like there was anything here, or anyone else besides you and your friends for that matter. It turns out (of course it did) that nothing was there, and that a plate had simply fallen off the side of a counter and shattered. No big deal.

The area was a small mix between a kitchen and living room, two couches and a coffee table on one side of the room, the other having a dinging table and a small cooking area consisting of a stove, fridge, sink, and some cupboards. The counter stretched out on one side, and right beside it was the plate spilt into several pieces. You crouch down to look at the shards, picking up a fair sized one and putting it in your sylladex. Turns out you picked up the right piece because under it you found a small silver key, possibly one leading to the room you saw down the hall earlier. No harm in checking it out right?

So on your way back to your friends you stop at the said room about to try the key when you hear a scream. Dammit with all these interruptions. You guess you should skip the room and go see what was going on. It was probably just Jane overreacting over some kind of scary noise or whatever.

**==Dirk: Be the screaming girl.**

Your name is Jane Crocker and you are the screaming girl. Moments earlier your friend Dirk left to go find out what that noise had been, and you have no complaints to that. This place gave you the chills, and there was something about it that just felt so _wrong_. You wouldn't have come except for the fact that it would have been Jake and Dirk alone, and you're not too sure if Dirk has gotten over his little crush on your guy or not.

This guy of yours is currently trying to calm you down, a hand rubbing your back in a soothing manner and it's enough to let yourself relax into his arm. The fabric of a shirt covers it but even still when you curl your fingers around his upper arm you can feel the outline of his biceps and triceps. One of the things you love about Jake is how athletic he is. He plays sports ranging from rugby to tennis, runs, works out, not to mention all the sorts of training he does.

You're perfectly happy snuggling up to his arm, and you think Roxy might just be jealous. You look up to see her back turned against you two, heading towards the door. You blink a few times, wondering if she's set on leaving even though Dirk's not back from his excursion yet.

"Roxy my good chum, where are you headed off too?" Jake's voice lingers in your ears, and as he speaks you can hear the small rumble in his chest.

"Just gonna go wait outside," the blond responds, a hand placed firmly around the doorknob. You watch as she tries to open it for a few moments, and the only explanation you have is that she's drank to much that she can't even open a door. "I can't open it." You hear her say, and you're force to let go of Jake's arm because he's going to open it for her.

There is one problem though; he can't open it either. You feel that twisting and turning feeling in your stomach start to come back as Jake fiddles with the door, wondering why him of all people is incapable of opening a door. It must be jammed that's all.

But then Roxy's eyes grow wide, and she's not looking at you but behind you. "Janey look out!"

The two of your friends are already scattered running in different directions. Whatever it is behind you, you're not sure you want to look but of course you have to so you know exactly what you're running from.

So you turn.

Now you wish you didn't.

And this is the part where you scream.

**==Jane: Be the confused guy.**

Your name is Dirk Strider and you are as confused as fuck right now. You return to the scene of the crime (meaning the lobby) to find all the witnesses gone (meaning your friends). The best explanation for this was that Jane was pissing her pants over the whole haunted mansion thing and convinced everybody to wait outside with her. Oh well, you can respect that, its not exactly like it's a big deal that they're outside waiting for you instead of inside.

You saunter over to the door, going to open it. It doesn't open though, only budges from its place a bit. Its like its been locked from the outside, and you're wondering if your friends are on the other side chuckling and snickering waiting for you to plead for help to get out of the mansion. You would not be doing that though because one: Striders didn't beg, and two: this mansion didn't scare you one bit. Instead you just knock on the wood calmly, and get no answer.

So you call out to the other side. "This is really lame if locking me in here is supposed to be some kind of prank," you say rattling the door again. Still no answer.

You don't mind if they're going to play that way, instead you'll just look around and come back later and see if their willing to cooperate. The first thing that comes to mind is to go check out the room that was locked but a shadow moving upstairs catches your attention so you go up there instead. Maybe it was Jake, and the girls had locked him inside too. Jane was extremely fond of pranks, and she had gotten Roxy into them as well. Then again Jane would probably be against leaving you and English alone in here so maybe it was Roxy that was up there. It didn't matter who, you'd find out soon enough.

Starting up the stairs you find the second floor just as nice as the first. A narrow corridor stretches horizontal to the stairs, a room on either side. In between the two chambers is an opening where there's another hall leading to another set of stairs. At the end in yet another one, having the same fashion. There was a room on either side of the corridor, which meant in total there were eight rooms. As expected considering it was a fucking mansion you were in.

After looking around the floor you decide to start at the room closest to the stairs you had come up. The door is silent as it opens and closes, leaving you with a stealthy advantage. At first glance it looks like no one is in the room, only a bookshelf, bureau and closet inside the space. You're about to check somewhere else when you hear a thump from inside the closet. It wasn't expected and reflexes have to drawing your katana from your strife specibus. One hand is clutched around the sword, the other reaching out to swing the two-door closet open.

Inside it you find an odd sight.

There sits Roxy, pressed up against the back wall of the enclosed space, knees hugged to her chest, arms wrapped around them. Her eyes are wide and glossy looking like she had just seen a monster or something equally scary in people's minds. She's not wearing her scarf, and her drink is spilt on the floor beside her. She's not even freaking about what a waist of vodka that is, so something must be wrong. Quickly you put your katana away to kneel down in front of her.

"Lalonde, you okay?"

No answer, just shivering.

"Where are the others?"

You wait a moment this time because she's opening and closing her mouth like she wants to speak but she can't. It takes a while before she actually forms some words, her voice full of panic and worry. "It was huge Strudir, huuuuge! We c-couldn't open the door and then it came up right b-behind Janey, an' I think it might of got 'er."

Nothing Roxy was saying is making sense to you, so you decide to leave it be, and go find some water or something for her to drink. You tell her exactly that, and close the closet doors again (by her request) and leave to find some drinks. She was to shaken up to come with you and you hope by the time you're back she'll be able to function again so you can go looking for the others.

You start on the bottom floor, deciding to try and open the locked door with the key you found on your way to the kitchen. There had been a sink in there and where there are sinks there are water. Or at least that's what you assumed because it seemed like common sense to you. You keep note of the room you found Roxy in as you head down the hallway, stopping at the door of destination. First door, closest to the staircase you remind yourself as you pull out the key. You stick it in the hole to hear a satisfying click, the door unlocking for you. Bingo.

You're greeted by the sight of rows and rows of bookshelves each one packed with literature. You take a moment to look through some closest to you, finding that the material was in a wide range of topics and languages. You find one of robotics, only to find that it's in Latin and for that brief moment you wish you had taken that course. Oh well, maybe there was an English version somewhere in here.

In the far corner of a room there's a table, papers spread all over it in some kind of organized fashion as if someone had recently been looking through them. You mess it up though, tossing things aside as you look through them eventually finding another key under an envelope. You snatch it, before going back to your hunt for water. You go back to the door to find it closed and locked behind you, and of course you had dropped the key somewhere in the room.

You end up finding it dropped by the bookshelf where you were browsing, picking it back up, and turning around to find something blocking your path.

It's like nothing you've seen before, not even in some badass alien movies, which makes this even scarier. Whatever it is it stands at least several taller then yourself, its neck as long as a giraffes. Massive black eyes look down at you, with small white pupils focused in the center. Its hands curve into claw-like things at the end, along with its toes. A smile is plastered to its face, showing large dirtied rotting teeth, with red specks all over them. For a moment its tongue darts out to show it's forked like a snake. It doesn't wear any clothes, giving you a good view of its genderless body. Its skin is between a purple and grey colour, bumps, boils and warts littering it.

Then that instinct is back, your katana coming in hand just in time for one of its own hands to come swiping down at you. You stab it, doing close to little damage but still the monster recoils. You don't think it's doing that because its hurt, more like surprised that you actually fought back. This gives you enough time to turn tail, sprint out of the room and towards the kitchen, not looking back for a moment. You dive behind the counter, sitting there, heart racing, katana tight in your grip just waiting for that thing to come and attack you.

You chuckle under your breath at how fucked up this situation is. Monsters aren't supposed to be real along with ghosts and ghouls and haunted houses and fuck, looks like you were wrong. After a long time of just sitting you stand up the image of the thing still burning into your mind. And you think you'll name it Applejack.


	2. Continue Adventure

**A/N:** _Woop I updated! This chapter is shorter I know, but I felt the need to update so I left it with this. I guess its kinda a cliffhanger so it makes it okay!  
_**_Sorry if updates become a bit slow, I have A LOT going on. Student Council and the School Play have just became really active so I'm all busy**  
How do I Jane, like oh my god. Sorry that her point of view is a bit messed up but I don't like her so I don't write as her very well.  
ALSO, I'm trying to get ALL THE SHIPS IN HERE, like ALL OF THEM. But I'm a massive -insert ships I wont tell you yet- lover so those will be in there the most._

_THANK YOU FOR THE NICE REVIEWS, THEY MEAN A LOT TO ME 3_

_Anyways...enjoy! _

* * *

Two 

**==Continue Adventure. **

Your name is Roxy Lalonde and the alcohol has finally gotten to you. Maybe you should of mixed something in with the vodka instead of drinking it straight because you are definitely hallucinating. There is no monster keeping you here, Jane is okay, Jake is only out adventuring and Dirk is going to get pain killers with that water so your headache will go away and the images will go away.

This closet is really uncomfortable but you can't find it in you to move anymore. Instead you stay in your feeble position, curled up against the wall, your now spilt bottle of vodka by your side. The liquid is sinking in to your skirt but you don't care at this point because if you drink one more drop of that stuff your mind will go even number then it already is.

You don't know how long its been since you've entered this house, and you don't know how long its been since Dirk went to go get you a drink but at this point you just want to run and check the front door again. You need your hands to hold yourself up so you don't slink back down to lay on the ground, so instead of using them you're using your feet to push to closet door open. Light trickles in through the small crack and its soon blocked by the shadow of a figure.

You're ready to scream, hallucination or not because that thing was so unreal, and creepy, and ugly, and–the door is opening. Your breath hitches and you're moving back to grab the vodka bottle, ready to throw it at your attacker. As soon as the doors open you toss the bottle right at the things head, hoping maybe you could slip past it.

An almost human sounding grunt comes from it, and its human looking hand (you could swear they were claws before) is coming up to hold where the bottle had hit it. Its not moving out of the way, and you hear it speak with a surprisingly clear and familiar voice. It sounded almost like…like Dirk.

"What the fuck was that for? I go to get you a drink and this is my thanks? I can tell we are just the best of friends, you and me, I'm really feeling the platonic love right now."

It looks like you were wrong because that is no monster and is definitely a Strider.

Finding your way out of the closet you stumble, grabbing one of the taller blonds shoulders to steady yourself, before letting go to smooth your skirt down. The glass bottle lays a few feet away, and its not cracked or shattered which is good. Then you turn to face Dirk who has a noticeable red spot just above his temple which you're pretty sure will form into at least a small bruise.

"Oops, thought you were that thingy," you tell him, giving an apologetic smile along with it.

"You mean the monster?"

"…Yeah, that."

There's silence now, and you find your lips tugging downwards because it looks like Dirk knows what you're talking about. So this must mean you are not hallucinating, your alcohol level is okay, and you could always drink some more. But you don't have any left of your own, and you don't know if you could even find any in this house. Plus it looks like you're not getting a glass of water after all. That sucks.

You stumble over to pick up the now empty bottle, putting it in your sylladex just in case you can refill it with some kind of beverage later. Right now a martini would be preferred they always take away stress. Not that you should be picky in this situation, if your thoughts prove to be right then the way out is blocked right now.

"Do you think we can get outta here?" You ask, breaking the silence with a low whisper.

"I'm sure we can, it's just a matter of how we're going to do it and how long it's going to take. Though for now I suggest we try and find Jane and Jake."

You nod in agreement, the memory of that thing coming up behind Jane still in your mind. Reflexes had gotten the better of you and right after you had called a warning your feet made a mind of their own and carried you away from the scene and up the stairs. You had run into the first room in sight–this one–and scrambled right into the closet and hid there until Dirk had found you.

Forcing yourself to move you follow behind the said boy, you allow him to take the lead because he doesn't look scared in the least. His poker face is on strong and you've never been happier to see it before now. The lack of emotion comforts you in some sense, seeing as Dirk was showing no panic, fear, sadness, all of which you knew were visible on your own face.

You watch gingerly as Dirk opens the door, revealing the perfect looking hallway into your view. You wait for his cue to leave the room, starting down the corridor, your feet making small clicking noises against the wooden floor. You wonder if you should get rid of your shoes seeing as they were heels. Not the best for running away from monsters. You place a hand on the boys shoulder for him to stop, and he turns to face you.

"Just takin' off my shoes."

For now you decide you'll keep them in your sylladex and if you need to collect anything more important you'll just get rid of them then. It would be sad to see them go though; you had been saving up for these babies for a long time. Plus you had only got them like a week ago and had worn them only on two occasions. How suckish would it be to have to get rid of them now?

Dirk doesn't say anything until the two of you start walking again, checking the rooms on the other end on the hall. One of them was locked (Dirk had a key but it hadn't fit in the lock), and the other had no one in it. It was just a simple study room, having three bookshelves lining the wall opposite to the entrance and a desk in the corner to the right of you. There was a sofa on the wall diagonal to the left of you, a coffee table in front of that. The two of you decided not to look for anything useful just yet, finding your friends are top priority.

As you turn the corner to check the next hallway Strider finally speaks and you can tell he's been worrying about all of you this whole time, even if his tone or expression don't show it.

"Do you know which way Jake headed when he ran? I think we should go looking for him first," he explains.

You're about to object to that when Dirk cuts you off, "he might be more courageous then Jane but that's just the thing. Jane has probably found somewhere to hide, which would be smartest in this case. Jake on the other hand won't stay still for long, he's probably going to start wandering around on his own, which will make him more vulnerable to an attack, and he won't run away if that happens. That means he's basically setting himself up for a death sentence."

What Dirk was saying made sense to you. You had thought you should go after Jane first because she would be hiding, not vice versa. But knowing Jake something like that could easily happen, if it hadn't already.

"Well then what are ya waitin' for? Lets go get him!"

**==Roxy: Be the girl being chased. **

Your name is Jane Crocker and the most horrifying thing you have ever seen in your life is currently chasing you. You were lucky enough to get yourself to move before one of its massive claw-like hands came crashing down on the spot you were just standing in. Your brain isn't functioning properly; you're just moving your feet in any direction, still not able to process what was going on.

You didn't see where Jake or Roxy went; they started running when you had turned around to see what exactly had scared them. The best place to go would to go up right? Maybe you could run fast enough to get that thing off your back, and….and what next?

What next didn't matter yet, all you had to do what get around it and get up the stairs. You were pretty sure you had some time, you couldn't hear it moving behind you yet, and you didn't want to look to make sure it wasn't. Because looking at that thing again would make you turn to stone, and oh god where was Jake when you needed him? Or Roxy, she was brave too. Dirk even, he had his katana with him!

Did you have a weapon? No, only a few things in your sylladex, you didn't even have a strife specibus with you. You shouldn't even need one, this stuff shouldn't be happening. You knew this place was bad news! But they didn't listen, none of your friends listened to you. And now it was too late.

You scramble up the stairs as fast as possible, trying not to trip over your own feet as you do so. You still can't hear it coming after you but by now it had to be. Gosh, how could it be so quiet? But you had the feeling it was close now, right behind you as you turned into the next hallway, and down the next one, just trying to find somewhere to hide.

You could go up the next flight of stairs or hide in a room, which would it be?

A shadow looms in the hall you just came from, and you're just waiting for the monster to jump out and rip you to shreds. You have no time to think, sprinting into the room closest to you, directly across from the staircase. You try and close the door lightly behind you, locking it behind you (thank god there was one) hoping that the thing couldn't walk through walls or something.

You back up until your at the wall farthest from the door, your back pressed up against it as you slink down to sit, knees curled to your chest. You try and keep calm, letting out heavy but even breaths, your eyes fixated at the door you came from. There's no rattling of the doorknob, or attempt to break the wooden frame down, just the sound of your own breathing.

It stays like that for a long, long time. Eventually your breathing slows into a steady rhythm and you feel a bit more confident. That shatters when you hear the click off the door, watching as it slowly opened. You swore you had locked that darned thing! Maybe there was a key and the monster had got it and now it was coming for you! How could it even use one with those claws it had for hands? Either way, you're panicking again, eyes widening.

Though the sight you see is not a monster, its exactly the opposite. Entering the room is none other then Dirk, Roxy following behind him. His face remains impassive, as he see's you, which is the complete opposite to the other blond who is running towards you, her arms pulling you into a tight hug.

"Ohmigosh, Janey are you okay?"

You hug Roxy back instantaneously, giving a small nod. No, you weren't okay, well you weren't before but now that her and Dirk are here you think you can manage.

"Alright good, dat monster isn't gonna get ya, I won't let it," she pauses for a moment looking over at Dirk and then back to you. "And Strider will too."

In return the blond just nods at you two before going back to whatever he was looking at. His sword was out of his specibus, equipped and ready at his side instead. Something tells you that he's seen that thing too. Gosh how he can remain so calm and impassive looking you'll just never know!

"Come on, you sit down." Roxy is ushering you to sit on one of the two beds in the room, plopping down beside you. One of her arms is still around your waist, the other patting your knee comfortably. You can feel yourself shaking still, and no matter how many words she coos you can't stop because things aren't going to be fine. You need Jake.

Then as if right on cue the door busts open, a figure looming just meters away from you. It was like he knew you were wishing for him, Jake is here! But the way Roxy and Dirk react to him are different and you can see the glint of a katana going straight for his heart.

A scream pierces your ears and you watch as Jake's shape twists and turns into the horrible creature that you never wanted to see in your life again. It seems to take close to no damage from Dirk's sword swatting it away with one of those massive grimy claws. Its movements are slow, unlike Dirk who is dodging from side to side easy. You guess all the training he always did was certainly coming in handy now! The most you've ever done is gone for runs in the park and in a situation like this you can't do that!

Roxy has a glass bottle in her hand, tossing it roughly at the creatures face, Dirk aiming another blow at one of its feet.

And you, you couldn't feel more useless.


End file.
